1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a touch panel. Particularly, the invention relates to a technique for updating a touch panel under an integrated apparatus state.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch devices, which are also referred to as touch panels, have been widely applied to various electronic apparatus in collaboration with a display technique, for example, in collaboration with functional options displayed by an image, an electronic apparatus can be operated through a touch panel. For example, a capacitive touch device is generally used in control systems such as digital cameras, navigators, E-readers, etc. Regarding the control system of the electronic apparatus, the capacitive touch device is only an auxiliary peripheral of the control system. A complete control system generally reserves a set of digital control interfaces for connecting the capacitive touch panel device. To ensure a correct operation of the complete control system, during normal production and verification processes, a production test tool inputs verified sensitivity parameters or a control flow information to the capacitive touch device though. Then, the production test tool reads sensing data of the capacitive touch device to confirm whether or not a single module of the capacitive touch device can correctly operate, and then the capacitive touch device is connected to the control system of the digital camera, the navigator or the E-reader, etc. for a whole assembling test, so as to complete a reliability test of a physical product.
Under such assembling structure, if it is found that the touch device is abnormal, the touch device has to be disassembled for testing and adjustment. Then, the touch device is re-assembled. Therefore, the touch device is not easy to be updated according to the conventional method.